This invention relates generally to devices for carrying items, and more particularly to devices for carrying items which can be worn by a user. This invention further relates to a method of using such devices.
Many devices and methods have been used to hold or carry items. Usually, a bag of some sort is either carried by or strapped on to a user desiring to carry multiple items. In other instances, a user may carry the items in a shirt or pants pocket. However, many of these prior attempts to carry items are either bulky, awkward, ineffective, inconvenient, or have pockets which are inaccessible while being worn by the user. In addition, some of the prior devices fail to address certain activities such as running or exercising, when a user might not have pockets or might not wish to be burdened by a large bag.
Therefore, an unobtrusive device is desired which will enable users to carry items and have access to the items while the device is being worn by the user.
An apparatus for holding items is disclosed. The apparatus is to be worn around an extremity of a user. The apparatus comprises a body portion, the body portion having at least one pocket, the pocket configured such that the pocket is accessible to the user while the user is wearing the apparatus, the body portion also defining a circumference approximately the circumference of the extremity of the user. Thus, the device could be worn around the user""s arm, wrist, leg, or ankle.
In an embodiment, the apparatus comprises a body portion having a first end, a second end, and at least one pocket, the pocket configured such that the pocket is accessible to a user while the user is wearing the apparatus and a fastener for connecting the first and second ends such that the body portion defines a circumference approximately the circumference of the extremity of the user.
In an embodiment, the pockets are closable by any suitable mechanism. For example, the pockets could be closed with a hook-and-loop fastener, a button, a snap, a zipper, or a resilient member.